Death Letter
by Kaiba Shirou
Summary: Ya no se acuerdan de mi verdad? oo ahem...! XD este fic es del lindo Bakura de Maxwell y me pidió que lo subiera por él... es un Seto x Bakura! leanlo! es hermoso y los hará llorar un ratito! TuT


**Muy bien, antes que me maten, este fic TENIA QUE ESCRIBIRLO, si, estoy escribiendo a las 12:13 de la noche y simplemente, tenia que escribirlo.**

**Este fic esta basado en un hecho real (casi todo, menos el final) y si quieren seguir un buen consejo les diré el siguiente:**

"**no desperdicien ninguna oportunidad, ya que el tiempo perdido hasta los santos lo lloran"**

**Y luego de ponerme medio melodramático, paso a lo interesante, el fic.**

**Este es un yaoi, la pareja es SetoxBakura (vaya sorpresa no? ¬¬) y si, me he obsesionado con esta pareja, es que odio ver que es casi imposible encontrar fic de esta pareja en español.**

**Así que, aquí sigo, promoviendo una causa perdida..! ;0;….!**

**También es un AU o universo alterno….o sea que no tiene nada que ver con la historia de la serie, solo tome prestados a los personajes y ni piensen que verán un solo duelo en este fic! O.o**

**Este fic no es de comedia, mas bien es de….mmm….drama y romance? A ver como me queda…déjenme review al menos para decirme que como dramaturgo me muero de hambre…! O linchado o.o lo que pase primero.**

**Disclamer: yugi-oh! No es mío…! Ni santa claus ni los reyes magos me trajeron los derechos de la serie de regalo T.T que gachos….POR ESO ME GUSTA MAS EL HALLOWEEN..! T0T**

**Sin mas que agregar, vamos al fic…!**

**El eco de tu ultimo adiós…**

**Por Bakura de Maxwell.**

**Kaiba's POV…..**

Si he de empezar a contar esto, creo que debo de empezar cuando lo conocí no?

Pues bien.

Tenía como tres semanas de haber sido adoptado por Gozaburo Kaiba y yo ya era todo un Kaiba, ese viejo desgraciado no me había dado descanso con sus entrenamientos desde que puse un pie en esa mansión.

Cada vez que podía me ponía prueba y si no lograba comportarme como quería recibía una fuerte paliza.

A pesar de ser un adulto y ser inteligente, según el, a que idiota se le podía ocurrir que un chiquillo de ocho años podía competir con cuatro empresarios con años de carrera mientras que el chico tenia dos semanas de conocer el tema?

Pues para mi padrastro se le hacia muy cuerda la idea.

Pero eso no es la razón de esta historia, la razón es otra…

O mas bien otro…

Un día de tantos, en el cual me sentía al límite de mi capacidad, Gozaburo decidió que había sido bastante por un día, así que me envió de regreso a la mansión con el chofer.

El tipo me miraba con algo de pena, creo que ahí fue cuando empecé a odiar esas miradas de lastima.

En el camino nos detuvimos en una gasolinera y por primera vez, decidí bajar el vidrio de la limosina, necesitaba aire desesperadamente.

Más no me esperaba encontrarme con semejante sorpresa al hacerlo.

Mientras el estúpido chofer recargaba la gasolina y coqueteaba con una empleada, mi vista recayó sobre una criatura realmente maravillosa.

Creí que estaba alucinando, que Gozaburo me había golpeado muy fuerte con la fusta y por ello estaba viendo visiones era eso o estaba viendo a un verdadero ángel caído.

En una pequeña zona de césped estaba una hermosísima niña de cabellos lila y ojos color rojo rubí, era tan blanca que parecía una muñeca de porcelana, su rostro era tan bello, jamás había visto a una niña con unos ojos así, me recordaban a los ojos de una fierecilla salvaje como las de mis libros.

La chica (según yo) vestía un jeans azul roto de las rodillas, una camisa morada de mangas largas que tenia una capucha color morado mas suave y tenis, se encontraba jugando con otros dos chicos con una pelota.

La verdad es que me sentía celoso se ver a esos dos tan cerca de esa delicada criatura, pero no podía hacer nada, así que me limite a observarla.

Su cabello era movido por el viento con la gracia de una flor, su sonrisa era inocente pero también podía ver astucia reflejada en ella.

Tan distraído estaba que no me di cuenta que habían pateado el balón justamente hacia mi dirección, de no ser porque me agache a tiempo me hubiesen roto la nariz con toda seguridad.

Observe el objeto de tal agresión y lo tome entre mis manos, era una vieja pelota de fútbol, la verdad era que se notaba lo vieja que era, estaba a punto de descoserse.

oye…me podrías dar mi pelota?

Me asome por la ventana y frente a mi estaba esa linda niña, sus mejillas estaban teñidas de rojo y una de sus manos estaban atrás de su cabeza.

Pero al escuchar su voz me di cuenta de algo: esa niña no era niña…. ERA UN NIÑO..!

Estaba confundido…pero a la vez no deseaba que se fuera…recordé que estaba ahí por su pelota, así que la entregue.

si…claro…

lo siento mucho, la verdad es que soy muy busco cuando juego, si no te hubieras agachado de habría dado en toda la cara…!

no hay problema….

bien…..

hhmm….

Vi que esos ojos color sangre me observaban con curiosidad y fascinación y la verdad eso me gusto…la pelota en sus manos se movía de un lado al otro, el chico se dio la vuelta con intenciones de irse, lo cual me hizo intentar detenerlo.

bueno yo….

me llamo Seto Kaiba…!

O.OU

Sin proponérmelo, le había gritado, el se quedo tieso en su lugar, mirándome con sus enormes ojos abiertos de par en par, yo me sentí morir y me dije que cuando fuera mayor lograría dominar esa ridícula timidez que tenia.

Para mi sorpresa, el chico se dio la vuelta sonriendo y dijo.

mucho gusto Seto, yo soy Bakura, Bakura Mitsuomi.(1)

el placer es mío…

OYE BAKURA, VAS A JUGAR O TE VAS A QUEDAR CON EL NIÑITO RICO TODO EL DÍA…?

Sus amigos se habían impacientado por su desaparición y yo creí que se iría, peo para mi sorpresa, el chico volteo a sus amigos y le dio una soberana patada a su pelota con clara trayectoria de impactar en la cabeza de quien grito, el cual logro esquivarla por muy poco para mirar incrédulo a su amigo.

LO QUE YO HAGA O DEJE DE JACER NO TE IMPORTA ISHTAR, SI LA PELOTA QUERIAS, YA LA TIENES NO! AHORA PIERDETE TU Y TU HERMANO…!

Los asustados chicos obedecieron, desapareciendo de inmediato, luego Bakura volteo hacia mí con una encantadora sonrisa.

disculpa, son buenos chicos, muy bocones y cobardes, pero en el fondo son buenos…

en serio? O.o

la verdad no se pero no puedo decir algo mas a su favor xD

Me reí ante sus palabras, al verdad era que ya casi había olvidado lo que había ocurrido esa desagradable tarde en la oficina de mi padrastro, ese chico era maravilloso.

te molesta si te hago platica un rato?

he? No, para nada…

genial, es excelente conocer nuevas personas de vez en cuando…

Durante media hora estuvimos conversando muy amenamente, cosa que me extraño. Ay que no podía ser que el chofer se tardara tanto en recargar la gasolina, solo a la hora de partida me entere de la verdad.

nos vemos….!

si, adiós…

La limosina se marcho de la gasolinera y yo sentía mi corazón en mi garganta, realmente me sentía dichoso, no me aguantaba las ganas de llegar a contarle todo a Mokuba.

En eso el chofer me dijo con voz jovial.

veo que hizo amistad con el pequeño Bakura…

me viste!

si, lo siento joven Kaiba, pero por eso hice tiempo, es bueno que un niño tenga amigos, y estoy seguro que usted y el pequeño Bakura serán de los mejores amigos…

por que lo dices?

El me contó que Bakura era una verdadera caja de Pandora, un torbellino, un huracán hacia menos destrozos que el…y también me entere que mi chofer se llamaba Kevin o.oU.

Así que la ruta todas las tardes desde esa tomaba una desviación hacia la gasolinera estuviese el tanque lleno o no.

Y con puntualidad, encontraba a mi amigo sentado sobre su pelota, esperando la aparición de la limosina blanca con el logotipo de Kaiba Corp.

En esos momentos de alegría que tenia con el eran los que contaba entre los mas felices, éramos solo el y yo, nadie mas.

En varias ocasiones nos metíamos en líos al meternos en un edificio abandonado cercano a la gasolinera en el cual era supuestamente prohibido entrar.

pero Bakura, no debemos entrar aquí..!

bah, quien dice…!o.ó

pues….la cinta de seguridad de la policía en la entrada no te dice nada? --U

nope….vamos..!

Como siempre, termine entrando con el en ese lugar, hay habían asesinado a una persona y el dibujo de su cadáver estaba todavía visible.

vaya, quien crees que haya sido?

supongo que algún drogadicto o un…BAKURA QUE ESTAS HACIENDO!O.o

Vi como mi amigo se había acostado en el suelo imitando la postura del dibujo, esa imagen se me hizo horrorosa, el verlo tendido en el suelo era la visión mas escalofriante ha hubiese tenido jamás.

me pregunto que se sentirá estar muerto?...me pregunto si el tipo que murió aquí tendría a alguien para que le llevara flores a la tumba….alguien llevara flores a mi tumba cuando muera? Seria triste que no fuese así…

Bakura, levántate de ahí, me das escalofríos, y deja de decir disparates, tu no tienes porque pensar en esas cosas ahora…!

si no las pienso ahora, cuando debo pensarlas?

Mi amigo me miro con una extraña expresión en sus ojos, una expresión demasiado madura para un chico de doce años.

………sabes? Tengo la sensación de que moriré joven….

que demonios te pasa? Tu no vas a morir joven, o si, morirás aquí y ahora si no dejas de decir estupideces…!

El me miro fijamente, la verdad era que ya me tenia muy nervioso, dos niños en un edificio abandonado en el cual habían matado a alguien hacia menos de unos dos días no era el ambiente mas acogedor del mundo.

dejare de hablar de esto si me haces una promesa aquí y ahora….

cual?

si muero antes que tu, prométeme que me llevaras flores a mi tumba….

Bakura!

promételo..! Tienes el dinero para comprarlas….me gustaría que fuesen rosas blancas…son lindas no? me gustan las flores blancas…las rosas, las margaritas, crisantemos, lirios….los lirios son lindos…..

Yo sentí que mis ojos me escocían de las ganas de llorar, no quería hacerle una promesa tan fúnebre…tal vez Bakura entendía mas de la vida que yo…

Pero en ese momento me sentía desesperado por dejar ese lugar y el tema, así que accedí.

esta bien, lo prometo…lo prometo….pero tu promételo también….

……….es lo justo, lo prometo….cuales te gustarían?...no, espera, no me lo digas…te gustan las gardenias……..verdad?

si Bakura, me gustan las gardenias….y espero no tener que cumplirte mi promesa….porque me rompería el corazón….

Bakura me miro con tristeza, y repuso a su vez.

………….. Si mueres antes que yo, no te llevare flores……te plantare toda una colina de flores y así sabré que tu estas feliz con ellas…

Después de eso, logre convencerlo de irnos de ese lugar.

Los años corrían y el cariño que sentía por Bakura crecía…

Y el también, dejo de ser un niño hermoso para ser un joven gallardo y atractivo….y yo me sentía cada vez mas celoso…

Cuando veía que alguien lo miraba con lujuria, cuando estrechaban su mano mas tiempo del necesario, cuando alguien se atrevía a estudiarlo con la mirada, todo eso me hacia enfadar.

Pero no podía reprochárselo, yo solo era un amigo, nada más que eso.

Y eso me hacia completamente infeliz.

Es tan difícil decir un par de palabras…y la expectativa de perderlo de forma definitiva era tan que me había convertido en un cobarde.

Si, yo, el gran Seto Kaiba era un cobarde, jamás pude decirle que lo amaba, jamás pude declararle mi amor por temor al rechazo.

El seguía siendo mi amigo y yo su gran amigo especial, o como le gustaba decirme: su amigo, la estaca con patas.

Pero cuando me llamaba así, yo lo tiraba de sus grandes mechones de cabello que resaltaban en su cabeza y le decía:

si yo soy una estaca con patas, tu que eres? Una conejita blanca?

Eso lo hacia enfadar de tal grado que me perseguía por calles enteras, hasta que se cansaba o me alcanzaba, para colgarse de mi cuello y subirse a mi espalda mientras amenazaba con ahorcarme.

Aunque eran muy poco creíbles sus palabras al verlo medio muerto de la risa.

Esos fueron años gloriosos.

A veces soñaba que le confesaba mi amor y el me correspondía, diciéndome que el también me amaba y lo besaba largamente mientras lo hacia mío.

Pero era cruel el despertar y ver que la realidad era muy diferente.

Un día de tantos tenia que salir del país, así que decidí despedirme de el, cuando llegue lo vi apoyado contra una pared de la gasolinera, con una vieja pelota en sus manos.

y eso conejo?

cállate estaca, acaso no ra reconoces?

…….es la pelota con la cual casi cometes infanticidio……..

y que lastima que erré el golpe ¬¬

no te enojes conmigo….mira, vine a decirte algo…

te vas de viaje…

El que me dijera eso me dejo perplejo, como lo sabia.

como sabes eso?

El simplemente encogió los hombros y siguió.

cuando vuelves?

en una semana….iré a Estados Unidos a cerrar unos negocios y regreso..

ya veo…venias a despedirte cierto?

así es…

El se levanto de donde se encontraba apoyado y se cerco a mí, dejo ir el balón de sus manos y abrió sus brazos como si fuese un ave a punto de volar.

que te vaya bien, estaré aquí esperándote en una semana…

Algo en sus palabras no me agrado, pero asentí igual y lo abrace con cuidado, la ultima vez que intente abrazarlo el me había golpeado mientras me reclamaba que las mujeres eran las únicas que se abrazaban.

Sentí como el apoyaba su cabeza contra mi pecho y sus manos me apretaban con fuerza, como temiendo soltarme.

Entonces, el alzo su rostro sin romper el abrazo y me beso.

Fue un beso suave y dulce, yo lo recibí completamente feliz, en ese momento hubiese muerto feliz…..que lastima que no fue así…

Cuando por fin nos separamos, vi que lloraba, las lagrimas lo hacían ver tan frágil y tierno, solo Bakura podía lucir así de frágil teniendo esa terriblemente grande fuerza.

Intente decir algo, pero uno de sus dedos me cayo mientras decía.

vete….después hablaremos de esto….ahora vete…

Nos separamos y el me dio la espalda, dejándome confundido, pero solo se acerco a la vieja pelota, la cual recogió y me la entrego como quien entregaba un gran tesoro.

toma….para que te de suerte….

Me lleve el balón no sin antes tomar sus labios una vez mas, su sabor y tibieza será algo que jamás olvidare…

en una semana regresare y te volveré a ver…-asegure con vehemencia.

te esterare esperando….

Me fui de viaje, la verdad es que mi cuerpo estaba ahí, pero mi mente estaba en otro lugar.

Bakura me había besado, eso era algo importante, significaba que le gustaba al menos…pero había algo que me tenia inquieto, algo que tenia atravesado en el pecho como una espada de frió acero.

Sus ojos, los ojos de Bakura siempre se veían brillantes y llenos de energía, de vida, de luz…pero esa vez…sus ojos se veían tan tristes y cuando me beso estaba llorando…que significaba eso? Porque no podía dejar de recordar la promesa que hicimos en ese edificio?

_-………sabes? Tengo la sensación de que moriré joven…._

_-que demonios te pasa? Tu no vas a morir joven, o si, morirás aquí y ahora si no dejas de decir estupideces…!_

_-dejare de hablar de esto si me haces una promesa aquí y ahora…._

_-cual?_

_-si muero antes que tu, prométeme que me llevaras flores a mi tumba…._

_-Bakura!_

_-promételo..! Tienes el dinero para comprarlas….me gustaría que fuesen rosas blancas…son lindas no? me gustan las flores blancas…las rosas, las margaritas, crisantemos, lirios….los lirios son lindos….._

_-esta bien, lo prometo…lo prometo….pero tu promételo también…._

_-……….es lo justo, lo prometo….cuales te gustarían?...no, espera, no me lo digas…te gustan las gardenias……..verdad?_

_-si Bakura, me gustan las gardenias….y espero no tener que cumplirte mi promesa….porque me rompería el corazón…._

_-……….Si mueres antes que yo, no te llevare flores……te plantare toda una colina de flores y así sabré que tu estas feliz con ellas…_

En ese momento era el hombre mas ciego del mundo.

Cuantas veces me dije a mi mismo que fue mi culpa por no haber seguido a mi corazón, pero no era un mago para saber lo que iba a ocurrir.

Los siguientes tres días a mi llegada a Estados unidos fueron completamente desesperantes, me sentía como león enjaulado, no podía estar parado, no podía estar sentado, no dormía, apenas comí y temblaba como una hoja, por un momento pensé que me iba a dar un colapso nervioso.

Pero después de eso, los tres días restantes los pase sumido en una triste melancolía, había sido la semana mas extraña de mi vida….

Me sentí dichoso cuando por fin termine, lo que más deseaba era regresar al lado de mi amado Bakura, ver sus hermosos ojos, hacerlo enojar y que peleara conmigo como cuando éramos niños.

Llegue a casa después de un largo viaje, la verdad es que nunca me parecieron tan largas las horas y todavía sentía un dolor en mi pecho, como si mi corazón estuviese siendo comprimido por una fría mano invisible.

A pesar de ello, logre dormir un momento en el avión y para mi sorpresa, soñé.

Soñé con Bakura, estaba sentado frente a un prado de flores….pero había algo raro en la escena…al acercarme lo entendí….Bakura se encontraba sentado sobre una cruz la cual señalaba una tumba y un cuervo se posaba a un lado de mi amigo, lo que lo hizo voltear a verme.

Desperté sobresaltado, sus ojos, los hermosos ojos de Bakura, estaban completamente opacos y tristes, lucían completamente desoladores.

Luego de rendirle cuentas a mi padre y saludar afectuosamente a mi hermanito, Salí directamente a ver a Bakura, ardía en deseos de verlo sonreír con astucia y deshacerme de ese estúpido dolor en mi pecho que no me dejaba respirar en paz.

Al llegar a la gasolinera la encontré cerrada…lo cual me extraño, ya que todavía era temprano y siempre permanecía abierta.

No le tome importancia al asunto y fui a casa de Bakura, la cual compartía con su madre y hermano menor y se encontraba situada no muy lejos de la gasolinera.

Toque con urgencia la puerta, deseaba que Bakura viera el hermoso relicario que le había comprado, luciría hermoso en su cuello delicado.

Cuando por fin la puerta se abrió me encontré con el hermano menor de Bakura…lucia un poco extraño…como si hubiese llorado mucho…pero no me extraño, Ryou siempre lloraba por todo desde pequeños.

hola Ryou, esta Bakura! Vengo desde el aeropuerto para verlo…!

Kaiba……

Kaiba-kun…!

La madre de Bakura apareció en la puerta, vi como Ryou corría adentro de la casa e incluso alcance a ver que se secaba nuevas lagrimas que brotaron de sus ojos.

Algo no andaba bien…

he…señora…..se encuentra Bakura? le traje un regalo…..

Kaiba-kun…..no se como decírtelo….

decirme que?...ah, ya se, no sabe donde esta?...o esta dormido otra vez? Jaja, ese holgazán es capaz de dormir por veinticuatro horas seguidas sin detenerse…..verdad que es el colmo!

Para esa hora yo ya estaba histérico, hablaba sin sentido, no quería aceptar lo que me decía mi instinto, pero la realidad era tan cruel que me negaba a aceptarlo.

Entonces entre a la casa y empecé a gritar como loco, llamando a alguien que ya sabia yo que no me respondería.

Kaiba-kun, espera…!

nos e preocupe señora, yo lo despierto…! BAKURA, BAKURA, DONDE ESTAS? BAKURA….!BAKU—

En la sala, en una mesita al fondo, estaba un cuadro, el fatal cuadro con listones fúnebres negros que se utilizan para adornar el último recuerdo de nuestros difuntos…

La foto en el cuadro….era mi adorado Bakura.

Me quede viendo la foto como si fuese un idiota antes de ponerme a reír con histeria.

JAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA…! ESTA ES UNA BROMA VERDAD? MUY DIVERTIDA, MUY DIVERTIDA, PERO DUDO MUCHO QUE A BAKURA LE GUSTE….QUITEN ESO SI NO QUIEREN QUE LO ROMPA CUANDO REGRESE….!

Ryou y la señora Mitsuomi me rodearon asustados, mire en sus ojos temor y tristeza a la vez, mientras que yo me cerraba a creer lo que era evidente para todos menos para mi.

Kaiba, tranquilo…!

Kaiba-kun cálmate por favor…!

Pero era tarde, yo estaba demasiado histérico, lloraba a la vez que reía y seguía gritando y gritando sin parar.

CALMADO! CALMADO! PERO SI YO ESTOY CALMADO, YA VERAN CUANDO BAKURA REGRESE LES MOSTRARE LO CALMADO QUE ESTOY…..! PORQUE VA A REGRESAR, EL VA A REGRESAR, YO LO SE…….!

Los dos me observaban como si hubiese perdido la razón y la verdad es que no entiendo como es que no la perdí en ese momento, la señora Mitsumoto me tomo por los hombros y mirándome a los ojos me dijo.

KAIBA, BAKURA MURIO…..!

Por fin, alguien se había atrevido a pronunciar las palabras….y en ese momento fue que mi mundo se colapso en pedazos.

Entonces lo entendí todo.

La despedida, el beso, los presentimientos, sus extrañas palabras, la promesa, el sueño..! Todo encajaba, pero aun así me negaba a creerlo…

no….no….no esta muerto…..EL NO ESTA MUERTO, NO PUEDE ESTAR MUERTO, YO NO QUIERO QUE ESTE MUERTO…! EL NO SE PUEDE MORIR…!

murió hace cuatro días…..unos asaltantes huían de la policía…había llovido y Bakura se encontraba en la gasolinera…el auto resbalo y se estrello contra la tienda….pero antes de eso se llevo a Bakura….murió tres días después en el hospital…

Yo la miraba incrédulo, como si fuese una cruel broma, me retorcí para alejarme de ella, pero me tenía bien sujeto por los hombros.

no………es que….es imposible…….no esta muerto……….el no…..

Kaiba!...el……..el te estuvo llamando…..en el hospital….pero no pudimos contactarte…..tu padrastro se negó a darnos el teléfono de donde te encontrabas….

En ese momento vino a mi mente la imagen de mi amado Bakura en el hospital, llamándome….y yo no estuve hay para tomar su mano por ultima vez….!

Sentí que todo se movía, todo se ponía negro….y de repente no supe más de mi.

Cuando desperté había asimilado la cruel realidad….pero todavía no la aceptaba….no podía creer que no volvería a ver su hermosa sonrisa malvada, que no vería sus ojos de fierecilla….entonces lo recordé…

El culpable de eso…..mi padrastro…debía averiguar si lo que habían dicho era cierto….y después….y después de eso lo mataría…..

Me levante sin escuchar las suplicas de la señora Mitsuomi o de Ryou y fui en dirección de la mansión Kaiba.

Al bajar las escaleras me encontré con los gemelos Ishtar, quienes se habían convertido en un par de vándalos al igual que hubiese ocurrido con Bakura de no ser por mi..

Los dos traían un listón negro en sus brazos en señal de respeto y me miraron fijamente, de seguro habían escuchado todo el escándalo que había armado.

que vas a hacer Kaiba?

necesito averiguar algo…..

Pase a los gemelos, sabia que ellos me culpaban por la muerte de Bakura, pero ellos no podían imaginar en el infierno al que había entrado.

Bakura te llamo en su muerte….solo recuerda eso cuando vayas a dormir….

……….

No dije nada, no se de donde salio en impulso pero para cuando me di cuenta, había golpeado a Marik, el mayor de los Ishtar y lo miraba con profundo odio, en esos momentos necesitaba descargar todo lo que llevaba dentro.

eso no lo olvidare jamás mientras no olvidare el amor que le tengo…..

Me importo poco si me respondieron o no, solo me interesaba llegar a casa, monte en mi motocicleta y tome rumbo mientras el cielo se nublaba y una gran tormenta empezaba, parecía que el cielo quería llorar conmigo mi gran pena.

Al llegar, desde la entrada empecé a gritar, ese día grite y llore como para nunca mas volver a hacerlo en mi vida.

GOZABUROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…………………!

Mi grito más bien podría haber sido un rugido de dolor de un animal herido y resonó por toda la mansión, toda la servidumbre se asomo, incluso Mokuba se levanto asustado, pero nadie se atrevió a hablarme, en esos momentos no era yo.

Gozaburo apareció por las escaleras centrales, en una de sus finas batas y pantuflas, fumaba en su fina pipa de ébano y marfil, jamás me había parecido más orgulloso y más odioso.

Seto, que fachas son esas? Estas empapado….

Me acerque a el y lo tome por el cuello, pude ver temor en sus ojos, me iba a descargar con el y lo sabia, solo había algo que quería saber antes que nada.

porque….?

ya te enteraste de lo que paso con ese puto? Entiende Seto, era lo mejor, que ibas a hacer tu con alguien como el? Sin nombre, sin categoría ni estatus social? Además, los negocios son más importantes que un simple hijo de perra que se muere en un hospital….

Yo estaba escuchando todo lo que me decía en silencio, como se podía atrever a mancillar el nombre de mi amado Bakura? ni siquiera merecía respirar el mismo aire que el.

entiéndelo Seto, lo hice por tu bien……

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

por mi bien?...POR MI BIEN! QUE CLASE DE MONSTRUO ERES! ERES UN MALDITO SIN CORAZÓN, SUCIO AMBICIOSO, COMO PUDISTE DEJAR QUE MURIERA SIN AVISARME, ACASO SABIAS QUIEN ERA EL! LO SABIAS…?

Yo lo zarandeaba de un lado a otro como si fuese un muñeco de trapo hasta que descargue uno de muchos golpes que le daría a el.

EL ERA LA PERSONA DE LA CUAL ME HABÍA ENAMORADO……………!

Seguí golpeándolo sin detenerme, a pesar de los gritos de terror de las sirvientas, que el mayordomo me decía que me calmara y los gimoteos de Mokuba, quería verlo muerto, pulverizado, reducido a la nada.

Fue ese momento que entraron dos motociclistas a la casa con todo y sus motocicletas, ellos eran fuertes, ya que entre ellos lograron detenerme, mientras uno me sostenía, el otro acomodaba a Gozaburo en la motocicleta.

a donde llevan al señor Gozaburo!

quieto pingüino, si te mueves de enfrió….!

El tipo había sacado un arma y apuntaba a todo aquel que se le acercara, por fin el que me sostenía me soltó…yo solo caí de rodillas en el suelo de mármol…pero al soltarme, el tipo me puso una carta dentro de la camisa sin que nadie se diera cuenta y me susurro.

bien chico listo, quédate tranquilo…nosotros nos desharemos de la basura…

Ante sus palabras alce la mirada y pude ver algo…los dos portaban una cinta color negro en sus brazos.

Unos meses después se encontró el cuerpo de Gozaburo Kaiba en una cloaca, junto con las ratas que eran sus congéneres.

La carta que me habían entregado era de Bakura, todavía hoy en día la leo y no puedo evitar llorar.

Querido Seto:

Cuando leas esta carta de seguro ya no estaré en este mundo. Déjame decirte que me voy feliz, pues se que me correspondes en el amor que yo siento por ti, no quiero que te pongas triste por mi partida recuerda que nos volveremos a ver.

Quiero decirte que nuestra amistad fue lo más maravilloso que tuve en vida, el conocerte me cambio la existencia y no tengo forma de agradecértelo.

Se que fui un cobarde al no decirte lo que sentía por ti antes, pero no podía comprometerte a que me amaras sabiendo que iba a morir pronto, se que te lastime con eso y lo siento profundamente.

Espero que algún día me perdones por eso pero comprende que te amo demasiado para ligarte a mi lado para siempre, amargando tu vida y convirtiéndote en un ser sin alegrías ni amor sobre esta tierra.

Te pediré que por favor, intentes ser feliz, porque eso me hará feliz a mi, busca a una linda chica, cásate, has tu hogar, se feliz Seto, es lo único que te pido.

Tu amigo que te amara por siempre,

Bakura.

Me sentía devastado, muchas veces desee morir, entre en un estado de depresión muy fuerte, solo había algo que quería.

Deseaba ver su rostro una vez más…

Habían pasado cinco días desde que había muerto, hice todos los papeleos necesarios para poder cumplir el único deseo que mi alma todavía guardaba.

Logre obtener el permiso de cambiar de lugar su tumba, el dinero me ayudo a lograrlo, irónico, el mismo dinero que nos separo, ahora me ayudaría a verlo por ultima vez.

El obtener el permiso de su madre fue algo fácil, ella no se negó al ver mi desesperación, en el fondo, esa mujer entendía lo que estaba pasando, jamás dejare de agradecérselo.

Debía apresurarme, ya que sabía lo que podía encontrarme si no me apresuraba y el ver su rostro corrompido por la muerte seria mi peor pesadilla, ese fue el permiso que se concedió más rápido en la historia.

Mokuba estaba preocupado, desde que había regresado no había probado bocado alguno y la verdad es que mi cuerpo no me lo pedía, eran demasiadas cosas juntas para poder asimilarlas.

Bakura, su muerte, mi padrastro, la carta, todo, era demasiado para mi.

Lo único que me mantenía en pie era el deseo de verlo.

Eso me llevo a reunirme en ese cementerio con la policía y los encargados a tan tempranas horas de la mañana.

Con ese día eran seis los que mi amado tendría de muerto…que debía esperar?

Sin expresión alguna.

Eso era lo que me decía la imagen que me regreso el vidrio de la limosina, en todo ese tiempo no me había reparado ni en eso, mi rostro no demostraba ninguna expresión, aunque por dentro me moría lentamente.

Los hombres empezaron a trabajar, poco a poco, la tierra era removida, y yo me sentía cada vez más ansioso.

Que era lo que vería?

Porque ese deseo enfermizo de verlo una vez mas?

Si sabia que moriría al ver su rostro descompuesto por el tiempo, la naturaleza lo trataría como a las demás personas, no haría excepciones…

ya llegamos, aquí esta el ataúd….

bien, súbanlo…

O si las haría…?

listos? Ábranlo….

La tapa cedió, era un féretro color azul celeste, con adornos plateados, todavía se podía apreciar eso a pesar de la tierra que lo cubría…después del rebote de la tapa contra el suelo hubo silencio absoluto.

……..pero que diablos!

……..Bakura………..

Parecía un ángel dormido, sus manos estaba entrelazadas sobre su torso y sostenía una gardenia entre ellas, las voces de los policías que hablaban entre si, diciendo que era imposible lo que veían se escuchaban cada vez mas lejanas.

Me acerque a el, su cabello parecía tan sedoso como de costumbre, me incline y acaricie su cabello, si, era igual como lo recordaba, sus labios estaban cerrados, recordaba como sonreía con malicia y audacia, sus largas pestañas encerraban sus ojos rojos hermosísimos.

En mi mente resonaron unas palabras que el mismo me dijo…

_-que te vaya bien, estaré aquí esperándote en una semana…_

_-te esterare esperando…._

Dios Bakura….cumpliste tu promesa hasta el final cierto?

Me atreví a tomar su mano, esperando encontrarla rígida y fría, pero no….estaba tibia y hasta podría decir que era suave…como si realmente estuviera dormido.

Los policías me importaron poco, al parecer ellos decidieron darme un momento a solas con el, pues se fueron por unos minutos.

Acaricie su rostro con vehemencia, se veía mas angelical de lo que nunca fue, ya que, a pesar de su delicado aspecto, yo sabia que el fue una de las personas mas alejadas de ser un ángel, solo para mi era mi ángel caído.

perdóname…..te juro que no lo sabia…perdóname….

Bese su mano y por ultimo, me atreví a besar sus labios con suavidad, solo un roce, un ultimo roce.

Después de eso, me levante y me despedí de el, no podía hacer mas.

Los policías se llevaron a mí amado Bakura y lo enterraron una vez más.

Han pasado siete años desde ese fatídico día, y como cada año he venido a dejarte tus flores mi amado Bakura…espero que me hayas perdonado por mi error…se que me dijiste que debía seguir mi vida por ti…y sigo vivo….pero no puedo ser feliz, pues mi felicidad eras tu y te has ido de mi lado…

tus favoritas Bakura….rosas blancas…..mi amado Bakura…..

**End of Kaiba POV.**

Kaiba se alejaba de una solitaria tumba, en medio de una colina de lirios, margaritas y crisantemos, la cruz hermosamente tallada en mármol blanco dominaba la vista de ese lugar, pues estaba dirigida con vista hacia el atardecer.

Los sirvientes decían que el señor Kaiba era un fantasma desde que esa tragedia había ocurrido, su forma de ser cambio radicalmente desde esa época, ahora era cruel y despiadado con cualquiera que se pusiese en su camino.

Mokuba estaba preocupado, su hermano era bueno con el, pero leía tristeza en sus ojos azules, sabia que su hermano sufría por la muerte del albino.

A Kaiba eso le importaba poco, el simplemente observaba como Mokuba había crecido, haciéndose cargo de la compañía, dándole oportunidad de descansar y esperar que su muerte llegara, para poder reunirse por fin con su amor.

Y este lo esperaría, mientras Kaiba se alejaba de la colina llena de flores, se podía ver una silueta sentada sobre la cruz de mármol y sostenía en su mano un ave color blanca, la silueta sonrió y alzo la mano para que el ave volara.

Kaiba caminaba con paso cansado, se sentía completamente devastado, cada día su tristeza era mayor.

En eso, vio un ave tan blanca que brillaba pasando frente a el, miro su ruta de vuelo, lo que lo hizo voltear hacia atrás, observando la cruz, el ave se poso nuevamente en la mano de su dueño.

El castaño miro con curiosidad la silueta luminosa…acaso era….?

hola Seto….

Ba….Bakura!

Kaiba corrió con desesperación de regreso sin perder de vista la cruz, acaso era el? Era el? Tenia que ver si era el…!

Varias veces perdió el equilibrio, pero se levanto de inmediato, siguiendo su camino desesperado, al llegar hizo la pregunta que se le atoraba en la garganta.

Bakura? Eres tu!

me alegra ver que no me has olvidado Seto…

Ese rostro de ángel le sonrió desde donde se encontraba, no hubo movimiento en sus labios, pero Seto escucho claro y fuerte sus palabras, empezó a llorar de alegría, su hermoso Bakura había vuelto una vez mas.

mi querido Bakura….no sabes cuanto he llorado….cuanto he sufrido por tu partida….

lo se Seto, yo también sufrí por dejarte aquí…pero no pude hacer nada

entiendo eso….perdóname, no regrese a tiempo…si yo hubiera vuelto, yo…!

habrías sufrido mas…..las cosas suceden así por algo….veo que cumpliste nuestra promesa…

El albino miro las flores plantadas alrededor de su tumba con amor, y Kaiba sonrió con orgullo al ver que su regalo había agradado a su amado…

me hace tan feliz verte Bakura….

yo también soy feliz de verte Seto…

Bakura salto de donde estaba, el ave voló de su mano posándose en la cruz mientras que el albino caía lentamente en el suelo como si no tuviese peso alguno, quedando parado frente a Kaiba.

Este no podía dejar de verlo, lucia hermoso con su cabello suelto, esa camisa blanca con gorro hacia atrás y pantalón blanco, a pesar de ser una ropa casual brillaba como una estrella.

Bakura….se que es muy tarde para decirlo, pero no importa…te amo…jamás deje de amarte…

te amo Seto, siempre te ame…y te amare por siempre….

La distancia entre ellos se hizo nula cuando Kaiba abrazo a Bakura y sus labios se unieron en un dulce beso, era un beso que ambos desearon y que ahora podían cumplir.

Kaiba lo abrazo con fuerza, al separase del beso, enterró su cabeza en su cabello y susurro desesperado.

no te vayas de mi lado nunca….por favor….

nunca mas no separaremos Seto….nunca mas….

Una luz los ilumino a ambos…..

En su estudio, Mokuba revisaba unos papeles, estaba seguro que la compañía solo podía mejorar, eso pondría contento a su hermano….o al menos eso esperaba, ya que veía cada vez mas apagado al castaño…

En eso escucho un golpe en la ventana, lo cual le extraño, pues estaba en el segundo piso, volteo a ver y observo un ave blanca que golpeaba con su pico un par de veces mas antes de salir volando lejos.

…….y eso?...

Se levanto de su lugar, pero al dar dos pasos sintió una punzada en su pecho, se detuvo….que había sido eso….su mente le mostró la imagen de su hermano.

Seto?...donde esta Seto!

Llamo a su celular, pero su hermano no contesto, lo busco por la mansión con la ayuda de los sirvientes, pero no había señales de su hermano.

sigan buscando…!

señoríto Mokuba, yo lo vi cerca de la tumba blanca….!

Mokuba sabia de el lugar al que se refería, pues era la tumba de Bakura, la cual Seto había hecho adornar con un jardín de flores blancas, salio corriendo hacia ella, y cual será su sorpresa al ver a su hermano tendido en el suelo a un lado de la tumba.

Sonrió, antes lo había encontrado dormido en la misma postura, se acerco y con suavidad lo llamo.

Seto……Seto, despierta……Seto……..Seto?...Seto!...SETO!

No obtuvo respuesta alguna…..y lo entendió….observo el rostro de su hermano….lucia completamente en paz, parecía feliz.

Alzo sus ojos al cielo nocturno, donde la luna llena brillaba de forma espectacular.

que seas feliz hermano…..

En el cielo se podía ver la silueta de dos amantes que por fin, estaban juntos…

**_Fin._**

**Ese fic es un one short que se me ocurrió cuando iba en un autobús, uno en especial, era la ruta que tomaba antes para ir a la escuela, lo cual me puso algo melancólico, en eso, el autobús hizo una parada en donde hacia unos años yo veía a un antiguo amor platónico que tenia y el cual fue mi primer amor por decirlo así, por eso decidí escribirlo, puede que suene cursi el fic, pero es la verdad.**

**Solo espero que Alex-kun no lo lea si no, soy hombre muerto OO;;;;**

**Explicare dos cosas y una última nota.**

**el apellido es inventado, pues necesitaba ponerle apellido a Bakura y Ryou, no tiene nada que ver con el manga v.v, además que les puse mama a los dos albinos.**

**Ya se que el cuerpo de Bakura se tendría que haber descompuesto…creo…la verdad no se mucho de esas cosas pero igual, yo quería que no se descompusiera, era algo que se me hizo interesante para este fic, perdón por esa incoherencia.**

**Y por ultimo….desean que haga un lemon? este fic según mi punto de vista….terminaría aquí…pero al llegar al final me pareció que un lemon seria el final perfecto….y si, ya se, jamás me había pasado tanto con un fic y que le cambie la personalidad a Seto, pero supongo que en una situación así las personas pueden cambiar mucho, no hay nada que cambie mas a la gente que el dolor.**

**Well, ya termine, mándenme review si? para saber si quieren un lemon, para decirme que soy un malvado por matar a Bakura(WAAAAAA…! ;0;) de plano no les gusto y fue muy cursi y soso ..U**

**Muchas gracias por leerlo y Chao…!**

**P.D.:**

**Este fic fue terminado a las 5:17 A.M. y mi madre me sigue reclamando por estar despierto a estas horas…..nunca hagan enojar a su madre cuando están pasando pro un momento de inspiración profunda y suicida u.ù**

**Chao.**

**Puede que hayas nacido en la cara buena del mundo.**

**Yo nací en la cara mala, llevo la marca del lado oscuro.**


End file.
